Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Świąteczna Przygoda
Pada śnieg, pada śnieg... tylko gdzie ten śnieg???? No pogoda zrobiła nas w konia i zapomniała o śniegu ale ja nie zapomniałam że idą święta :D No to zatroszczyłam się by i na wiki po cześci powiało świątecznym nastrojem... a co... żółwie też mają prawa do świąt no nie??? Niektórym na chacie mówiłam że planuje niespodzianke na wyjątkową okazję i oto jest... Świąteczne Opo!!! Nie ma ono nic wspólnego z innymi opowiadaniami (może z wyjątkiem mojej wersji Mony). Może ono troszkę zabrzmieć dziecinnie bo niektóre fragmenty wybrałam i przerobiłam z bajek mojego dzieciństwa, ale przecież w święta wszyscy stajemy się dziećmi :D Tak więc bez zbędnych przedłużeń zapraszam na Świąteczną Przygodę. Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Śnieg padał każdego dnia. Miasto pokryło się białym puchem. Sklepy rozświetlały kolorowe choinki, świecidełka i wszelakie inne ozdoby. Z każdego domu dobiegały kolędy oraz świąteczne piosenki. Ludzie na ulicy w świątecznych nastrojach z torbami wypchanymi po brzegi biegali po wystawach byle tylko zdążyć wszystko zrobić przed Wigilią. Okna mieszkań iskrzyły barwne kolorowe drzewka. Dzieci z niecierpliwością czekały na Świętego Mikołaja. No a mimo dużego mrozu w kanałach było bardzo gorąco. Wszyscy mieli pełne ręce roboty. Leo, Karai i Raph ubierali choinkę, Donnie z Casey ’m rozwieszali świąteczne dekoracje na ścianach (przy okazji Donatello zawiesił także jemiołę) a April wraz z Mikey’ m w kuchni przygotowywali jedzenie. Pomagał im także Kerbi. -Kto chce wylizać miskę?-spytała dziewczyna. -Ja!-zawołał Michelangelo. Pobiegł do przyjaciółki i chwytając za łyżkę zaczął wylizywać resztki ciasta. Nagle rudowłosa i jej ojciec poczuli zapach palącego się mięsa. -Mikey, indyk!-krzyknęli razem. Żółw szybko odstawił miskę po czym błyskawicznie wyłączył piekarnik wyjmując drób. -Uff… w ostatniej chwili-odetchną z ulgą. A w salonie przygotowania szły pełną parą. Lecz nie obyło się bez docinek między Donniem a Casey ’m. -Casey, mówię ci, ta gwiazda musi być wyżej-doradzał żółw. -Jest dobrze!- sprzeciwiał się chłopak. -Wyżej!-wkurzał się Donatello. -Jest dobrze!-powtarzał nastolatek. -Casey, serio, ta gwiazda musi być wyżej-wtrąciła Karai. Donatello posłał chłopakowi wredny uśmiech. Karai doniosła pudełko pod choinkę. Wyjęła bombki zawieszając je na drzewku. W tym czasie Raph szukał złotych i srebrnych łańcuchów. Przejrzał kilka kartonów aż wreszcie znalazł ozdoby. Miał już zabrać pudełko gdy nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba wpadło na niego jakaś postać. Raphael przewrócił się pod ciężarem. Osoba zdejmując z siebie łańcuchy spojrzała na żółwia. -Mona?-zdziwił się chłopaki.-A ty co tu robisz? -Usłyszałam z pewnego źródła, że są święta-wytłumaczyła. Raph pomógł jej wstać dalej zaskoczony. -Z jakiego źródła?-dociekał. Nagle rozbłysło jasnożółte światło z którego wyskoczyła kolejna dziewczyna wprost na Raphaela. -Z tego źródła-zachichotała Salamandrianka. Podniosła przybyszkę po czym pomogła wstać mutantowi. -Od Renet?-zapytał. -Cześć Raphael-powiedziała Pani Czasu. -To nawet dobrze, że jesteś-rzekł żółw.-Mikey potrzebuje pomocy w kuchni. Mona pozbierała łańcuchy i pomogła Raph’owi przenieść je pod choinkę. Renet zmieniła swój ubiór po czym dołączyła do przyjaciół. -Chłopaki, mamy dodatkowe pary rąk do pomocy-oznajmił żółw. -Zdaje się miałeś przynieść ozdoby a nie randkować-zaśmiał się Leo. Renet szybko pobiegła do kuchni, zapukała w drzwi mówiąc: -Mogę pomóc? Mike, April i Kerbi odwrócili się. Żółw widząc dziewczynę podbiegł do niej przytulając mocno. -Renet, przyszłaś!-zawołał. -Super, że jesteś-dodała rudowłosa.- Bierz się za sałatkę ziemniaczaną. Dziewczyna założyła fartuch, zakasała rękawy i wzięła się do roboty. Tymczasem Mona zabrała się za dekorowanie ścian. Przyczepiała wraz z Donniem i Casey’ m dzwoneczki, czerwone wstęgi oraz kokardy a także wieńce. Choinka była już gotowa. Pozostało tylko zawiesić gwiazdę. -No to kto to zrobi?-spytała Karai. Nagle Leo podniósł dziewczynę tak, by mogła dosięgnąć czubka. -Dzięki-powiedziała do żółwia. -Chłopaki!-zawołał Mikey wybiegając ze szklanką. -Co jest?-spytał Casey. -Spróbujcie czy dobrze wyszedł mi ten sok-wyjaśnił. -Pokaż-rzekł Donnie. Wziął szklankę do ręki, wypił nieco i stwierdził: -Pycha. Mikey uśmiechnął się szeroko. Pobiegł z powrotem do kuchni gdy wtem potknął się. Cały sok wylał na podłogę. Poślizgnął się na nim, złapał za wstęgę i przewracając zerwał wszystkie ozdoby ze ściany. Mona, Donnie i Casey spadli z hukiem na ziemię. Choinka o mało się nie przewaliła. W ostatniej chwili złapali ją Leo i Raph. -Mikey, coś ty narobił?!-wkurzył się Casey. -Rozwaliłeś wszystkie dekoracje!-dodał Donnie. -To wypadek-tłumaczył się najmłodszy. -Coś mi się zdaje, że w tym roku dostaniesz rózgę-rzekł Raph. -Co?- spytał wystraszony. -Święty Mikołaj wszystko widzi-dodał. Mikey przeraził się wizją okropnego prezentu. Nie chciał dostać żadnej rózgi. -Chodźcie, powiesimy te ozdoby znowu-rzekła Mona. Michelangelo wrócił do kuchni z posępną miną. -Co się stało Mikey?-spytała Renet. -Emm…zdarzył się mały wypadek ale już jest spoko-wyjaśnił. Jednak cały czas był przerażony. Wtem w jego głowie zrodził się pomysł jak naprawić swój błąd. -Wiecie może gdzie mieszka Święty Mikołaj?-spytał. -W Laponii- odparła szybko April.- A co? -Nic-rzucił błyskawicznie. Pobiegł o salonu oznajmując: -Chłopaki, wiem jak przeproszę Mikołaja! -Ciekawe-powiedział Casey. -Polecę do Laponii!-wyjawił. -Że co?!-zdziwił się Raph. -Przeroszę go osobiście i wyjaśnię mu wszystko-ciągnął. -Mikey, to jest niemożliwe-uświadomił mu brat.-Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje! -Ty… ty w niego nie wierzysz?-spytał najmłodszy zszokowany. -Eee… a kto to jest Święty Mikołaj?-wtrąciła Mona. -To taki gość w czerwonym ubraniu z worem prezentów w którego wierzą tylko dzieci- wytłumaczył Raphael. Mikey ponownie wrócił do kuchni, ale tym razem kompletnie zrozpaczony. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, że nikt prócz niego nie wierzy w istnienie Mikołaja. Postanowił to zmienić. Wieczorem, gdy wszyscy położyli się wcześniej spać, Michelangelo podkradł się do Mony, zabrał jej teleporter po czym poszedł do swojego pokoju. Założył szalik i nauszniki mówiąc: -Udowodnię im, że Święty Mikołaj istnieje. Nacisnął guzik. I nagle stał już na śniegu niedaleko od stajni reniferów. -Łał, ale tu fajnie-rzekł gdy nagle coś poczuł.- Nie licząc tego zapachu… fuj… Złapał się za nos przechodząc opok boksów. Każde drzwiczki miały napis: Strzała, Kometa, Kupidyn, Zefir, Śmiałek, Sfarek, Zeus, Pyszałek, Bobi. W tym ostatnim nie było renifera. -Michelangelo?-spytał głos z tyłu. Żółw odwrócił się. Stanął zaskoczony widząc tam zagubionego zwierzaka. -Ty.. ty umiesz mówić?-zdziwił się. -To takie dziwne?-dociekał. -Nie-rzucił szybko.-Skąd znasz moje imię? -Wszyscy pomocnicy Świętego Mikołaja już cię znają-wyjaśnił.-Podobno zrobiłeś jakąś demolkę w domu i masz dostać rózgę. -Tak, ale…-uciął.-Święty Mikołaj naprawdę istnieje? -Oczywiście. -Wiedziałem! A ty to pewnie Bobi? -Owszem. - I należysz do zaprzęgu Mikołaja? Bobi spuścił głowę wzdychając: -No tak. -Jakoś mówisz to bez przekonania-stwierdził Mikey. -Bo… moim marzeniem zawsze było stanąć na czele zaprzęgu, ale… słabo orientuję się w terenie. I zawsze jestem na końcu, przy saniach. Szczerze to nikt nie wierzy, że kiedykolwiek mi się uda znaleźć drogę. -Ale zaprzęg lata co roku od stuleci więc drogę znasz na pamięć. -Ja dołączyłem 20 lat temu. Nie znam jeszcze dobrze drogi. -A, to zmienia postać rzeczy. Wiem dobrze jak się czujesz. Uwierzysz, że moi bracia i przyjaciele nie wierzą w Mikołaja? W stajni rozbrzmiały odgłosy szoku i przerażenia. -Ciiii-uciszał go Bobi-Nie mów tego. Tu jest to zabronione. -Aha. Okay-odparł Mikey. -Chodźmy stąd-zaproponował renifer. Żółw poszedł za zwierzęciem kilka metrów od stajni. -Co się sprowadza do Laponii?-spytał Bobi. -Chce spotkać się z Mikołajem, przerosić za ten wypadek, przekonać by nie dawał mi rózgi i udowodnić moim braciom ,że on istnieje. Tymczasem w Nowym Jorku nastał ranek. Przyjaciele wstali z pierwszym muśnięciem słońca. -A Mikey wciąż się gniewa?-spytał Leo. -Pogadam z nim-powiedziała Renet. Poszła do pokoju żółwia. Otwierając drzwi spostrzegając, że przyjaciela nie ma w pomieszczeniu. Dziewczyna pobiegła do reszty mówiąc: -Mikey’ go nie ma w pokoju! Zabrał szalik. Mona sięgnęła do kieszeni sprawdzając, czy ma przy sobie urządzenie do przemieszczenia. -A gdzie mój teleporter?-spytała. Dla Donniego i Leo sprawa stała się jasna. -Mikey poleciał do Laponii-stwierdził najstarszy.-Do Świętego Mikołaja. -Co?-zdziwił się Raph.- Przecież wiadomo, że on nie istnieje. -My to wiemy ,ale on nie-wyjaśnił Leonardo.- Musimy za nim iść. Przyjaciele szybko założyli czapki, szaliki i kurtki. Renet chwyciła za Berło Czasu. Otworzyła portal do Laponii a wszyscy do niego weszli. Już po chwili stali na śniegu. -No…to którędy?-spytał Casey. -Chwileczkę-odparła April starając wyczuć Michelangelo.-W prawo. Wszyscy poszli za dziewczyną. Po jakimś czasie odnaleźli ślady żółwia, ale i także kopyt renifera. Lecz w pewnym trop się urwał. -No i co teraz?-spytał ponownie Casey. Jednak już nikt nie wiedział co ma robić. Nagle usłyszeli okrzyki radości. Spojrzeli w górę widząc latającego renifera a na jego grzbiecie najmłodszego z braci. -Mikey?!-zawołał Raph zdziwiony. Brat usłyszał głos żółwia. Popatrzył w dół mówiąc: -O-o, to moi przyjaciele. Bobi, ląduj. Renifer posłusznie wylądował na śniegu. -Mikey, co ci strzeliło do głowy?!- spytał wkurzony Raphael. -No… bo… ja-zaczął.- Ja nie chce dostać rózgi. -Mikey, przecież my tylko żartowaliśmy-wytłumaczył Leo.-Chodź do domu. -Nie!-odrzekł stanowczo.- Musze spotkać się z Mikołajem! -Mikołaj nie istnieje-uświadomił bratu Donnie. -Istnieje-wtrącił Bobi. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni. -Ten renifer umie mówić?-spytał Casey. -Ten renifer ma na imię Bobi-poprawił go najmłodszy. -Ale jak?-niedowierzał Raph. -Należy do zaprzęgu Mikołaja więc to chyba normalne- odpowiedział Mikey. -Jeśli mamy się z nim spotkać to chodźcie za mną-rzekł Bobi. Przyjaciele ruszyli za reniferem. Okazało się, że zaprowadził ich do stajni. -Tu mieszka Mikołaj?- zdziwiła się Mona. -Nie-zachichotał Bobi.- Zabierzemy moich kumpli i szybciej znajdziemy się na miejscu. Każdy otworzył drzwiczki poszczególnego boksu wsiadając na renifera. April siedziała na Kupidynie, Leo na Zeusie, Donnie na Komecie, Rapha na Pyszałku, Casey za Zefirze, Mona na Strzale, Renet na Śmiałku, Karai na Sfarku a Mikey na Bobim. -A ustalałeś to z nami, Bobi?-spytał Zefir. -Nie narzekaj0przerwał mu Kupidyn.-Trochę ruchu nam się przyda. Renifery wystartowały. Robiło się coraz ciemniej więc czasu do Wigilii było coraz mniej. Im wyżej zwierzęta leciały tym robiło się zimniej. Wreszcie przyjaciele ujrzeli dom Świętego Mikołaja a obok niego sanie z ogromnym worem po brzegi wypchany prezentami. -Tam!- zawołał Mikey. Wychylając się stracił równowagę pociągając za sobą Bobiego. Reszta reniferów zatrzymując się gwałtownie także wpadli w poślizg spadając wprost na wór z prezentami. Wtedy z domu wyszedł Mikołaj pytając: -Co tu się stało? Przyjaciele podnosząc się wlepił wzrok w staruszka. -Mikey, to prawdziwy Mikołaj!-powiedział Raph.-On tu jest! -No łał-odparł ironicznie brat. Podszedł do Świętego mówiąc: -Mikołaju, przybyłem tu prosić cię, byś nie dawał mi rózgi pod choinkę. -Mikey, nie dostaniesz żadnej rózgi-uświadamiał mu Casey. -Doprawdy?-wtrącił staruszek. Wyjął z kieszeni bardzo długą kartkę z napisem „ Lista Niegrzecznych”. O dziwo widniało tam nie tylko imię Mikey’ go, ale i całej reszty. -Ej, a my co zrobiliśmy?-spytała zdziwiona Karai. Mikołaj pokazał jej porozrzucane paczki z prezentami. -A ta, zniszczyliśmy święta-dodała Renet. -Och, tyle dzieci będzie zawiedzionych-rozpaczał staruszek. -Niekoniecznie-odparł Leo wpadając na pomysł.-Pomożemy to posprzątać. Wszyscy zabrali się do roboty. Raph, Casey, Mona oraz Karai zaprzęgli renifery a reszta zbierała paczki. Po jakimś czasie wszystko było gotowe. -Udało się wam-rzekł uradowany Mikołaj. -To co, ta rózga będzie anulowana?-spytał Mikey. Święty zaśmiał się, wyciągnął ponownie listę ale tytuł zmienił się na „ Lista Grzecznych”. Imiona przyjaciół zaświeciły się na zielono. -Będę miał święta!-krzyknął radośnie najmłodszy skacząc do góry. -Chodźmy do domu-powiedziała Renet wyjmują c Berło Czasu. -Wesołych Świąt, Mikey-rzekł Bobi. Żółw popatrzył na przyjaciela widząc, że renifer stoi na czele zaprzęgu. -Bobi, jesteś na przodzie!-odparł. -Postanowiliśmy dać mu szansę-wyjaśnił Kometa. -Mikey!-zawołała Leo. Brat pobiegł do nich i po chwili wszyscy byli w kryjówce. Wszystko było już gotowe. A gdy popatrzyli w stronę choinki spostrzegli górę prezentów. -I widzisz Mikey-powiedział Raph.-Nie dostałeś rózgi. -Ale ja nie poleciałem do Laponii tylko z powodu rózgi-wyjaśnił najmłodszy. -A z jakiego?-spytał Leo. -Chciałem, byście uwierzyli w Mikołaja-wyjawił. -Och, Mikey-powiedziała April przytulając do niego. Po chwili zauważyła, że Donnie stoi pod jemiołą. Podeszła do niego całując w policzek. Przyjaciele stanęli pod choinką patrząc na nią i przytulając do siebie. THE END Dziękuję, że przeczytaliście :D Czekam na komy no i oczywiście życze.... Wesołych Świąt!!!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone